vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Noir (Beta session)
|-|Jack Noir= |-|3x Prototyped= |-|Fully Prototyped= Summary Jack Noir is one of the main antagonist of Homestuck. Originally an Archangent for the Black Queen, he killed him and became 3x Prototyped. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 4-C | 2-A Name: 'Jack Noir | Jackspers Noirelecrow | Bec Noir, The Demon, The Cancer, Dog Jack, The Slayer '''Origin: '''Homestuck '''Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Archagent of Derse | Renegade Pawn, Sovereign Slayer | Murderous Renegade prototyped with a Omnipotent Dog '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1; All Homestuck characters have "Paradox Clones"), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Poison Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Teleportation, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Invulnerability, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Can Summon the Red Miles | All previous powers to a greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Destruction, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Forcefield, Energy Projection, Duplication, Regeneration (Unknown; Regenerated his health bar in his fight against Vriska), Self-Healing, Soul Manipulation (Can harm ghost), Attack Reflection, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Adagio Redshift did nothing to him), Probability Manipulation and Resistance to it (Vriska's passive probability manipulation could only weaken him down to being a 50-50 battle, and Jane's Calculations were incorrect about him chasing GCat), Acausality (Types 1, 3, and 4) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Island Level '(Comparable to the trolls, who are comparable to the main characters such as Dave Strider, who did this) | '''Large Star level '(Effortlessly slaughtered a massive Skaian and Prospitian army, destroyed Skaia and Prospit in little time, and should be comparable to the other characters around his level such as Gamzee Makara, who scales to his durability, a feat of tanking a black hole) | 'Multiversal+ level '(Destroyed a Genesis Frog, which contains an infinite number of timelines. All First Gaurdians are empowered by the Green Sun, which is twice the size of the Genesis Frogs and was created by two of them dying. Comparable to Jade Harley, who can channel the energy of the Green Sun) [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Unknown | FTL+ '(Capable of quick interplanetary travel) | '''Immeasurable '(Blitzed Rose and Dave, who both where able to travel throughout the Green Sun. Moved in the Furthest Ring, which transcends space-time) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Unknown | Large Star Class | Multiversal level+ [[Durability|'Durability']]: Island level | Large Star level | Multiversal level+ (Survived the destruction of Bilious Slick) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: High | Limitless | Infinite, was clashing with PM in the Furthest Ring for three years without signs of exhaustion Range: Melee | Solar System level | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'Knives | A sword, king's scepter | Sword, Lil' Cal, "Trophies" 'Intelligence: 'Above Average, but can "Flip His Shit" 'Weaknesses: '''Can't harm Jade Harley, will lose his powers if the green sun is destroyed Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint adventures Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Destruction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Probability Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6